


Fortitude

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [20]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 16





	Fortitude

Sans blinks.

Frisk blinks.

The child had missed the second strike.

[How is that possible?] Frisk signs at him, [The second hit is never meant to miss! It can't!]

Sans grins evilly at them. The DETERMINATION that was pulsing through his SOUL had given him the needed endurance and courage to continue on with their FIGHT, even with all the mental and physical pain he had put himself through.


End file.
